Adiós pecosa
by Thia017
Summary: Después de enfrentarse a una terrible trampa, Terry y Candy se ven obligados a enfrentar una difícil decisión. One-shot, Terry's POV.


_Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de Terry, así que... tengo miedo xD. Espero que les guste y ya saben, los comentarios son super bienvenidos. Enjoy._

* * *

Creo que nunca antes había odiado a alguien de verdad. No hasta ahora.

Durante los últimos años estuve seguro de odiar a mi padre, pero lo que sentía por él era un profundo y arraigado resentimiento, mezclado con desprecio y amargura; creí hacer lo mismo por mi madre, pero eso era una mezcla de dolor, tristeza e incomprensión.  
Incluso llegué a pensar que me odiaba a mí mismo, pero no era así, lo que sentía por mí era solo un reflejo del repudio que sentía por aquellos que me dieron la vida, y de mi soledad, una soledad que desapareció casi por completo cuando una inocente  
señorita con la nariz cubierta de pecas me hizo ver que el mundo no era tan malo como yo creía; que mis padres no podrían jamás ser considerados los mejores, pero que al menos existían; que mi suerte era mil veces mejor que la de muchísimas otras  
personas; y que la única persona que podía determinar si mis días serían tristes y grises, o brillantes y felices era yo. En resumen una persona que con su radiante alegría me ayudó a abrir los ojos para poder desprenderme de todos los sentimientos  
adversos que habían hecho de mí una persona demasiado difícil de tratar. Gracias a ella logré quitarme el caparazón de amargura con el que me protegía y comencé a disfrutar de ser yo, tranquilo, sonriente y en paz.

No fue difícil perderme en su mundo lleno de magia y sonrisas. No fue difícil admirar su peculiar forma de ver el lado bueno de las cosas. No fue para nada difícil llegar a descubrir que el amor podía nacer incluso de un corazón como el mío: herido y  
temeroso; no cuando un ser como ella derretía el hielo bajo el que había sepultado mi alma.

A su lado, sin quererlo sonreí, amé y viví de nuevo; a su lado llegué a ser completamente feliz y dichoso, me permití incluso soñar conun futuro donde la palabra "nosotros" tenía un valor desmedido y maravilloso; pero en este mundo existen personas  
que se dedican a hacer infelices a los demás porque no logran soportar que alguien sea menos miserable que ellos; y mi hermosa Pecosa y yo tuvimos la desdicha de encontrarnos con una de esas personas en nuestro camino. Así, un día, después de una  
pelea y de la forma más inocente y estúpida, mientras ambos buscábamos nuestro perdón y constante compañía, caímos en una tonta trampa.

Sin detenernos a pensar bien las cosas nos reunimos en los establos del colegio y justo cuando ambos caíamos en cuenta de que algo iba mal, la directora y su séquito de arpías nos descubrieron juntos, escondidos y confundidos.

Deseé que mi cuerpo fuese más grande para que mi sombra la cubriera por completo y nadie distinguiera su figura. Quise que mi voz fuese un trueno que ocultara sus sollozos. Y cuando las hermanas se la llevaron de mi lado anhelé poder ser Oberón y comandar  
que, hasta rayar el alba, cada una de mis hadas vagase por el colegio a su antojo, para lograr que reinara mansa la quietud, y ella y yo lográramos escapar lejos sin detenernos, liberándonos así de la crueldad de nuestros enemigos y captores. Pero  
mis deseos no fueron más que eso, deseos, infantiles e insignificantes deseos, y mortificado, sin poder hacer nada más que suplicar que la dejaran libre, vi como era separada de mí.

¡Oh, todo fue un enredo maldito! Su castigo fue la expulsión y decidieron aumentar su pena confinándola en una fría y oscura torre de piedra. Pero a mí, ¡ja! a mí me enviaron a mi habitación sin cena.

Ahora, encerrado en mi morada con un grupo de arpías custodiando mi puerta, no sé qué hacer. No puedo ayudarla. No tengo ni el poder, ni la fuerza. ¡No puedo ayudarla a ella que ha hecho tanto por mí! Pero las hermanas se alejan, puedo escuchar sus cuchicheos  
perdiéndose en la distancia, y no queda nadie guardando mi celda. No me detengo a pensarlo siquiera, sé que ella me necesita, aunque para ser honestos, creo que soy yo quien necesita saber que ella está bien, así que huyo de mi encierro y corro a  
su lado.

Los dos rebeldes del colegio que alguna vez conversaron, bailaron y rieron juntos; sufren en este mismo momento separados por una fría pared de piedra. A pesar de que la torre tiene gruesos muros, escucho sus sollozos y lamentos, y a cada sonido siento  
como si algo en mi interior se desgarrara. ¡Quisiera poder robarle sus alas a Cupido y tomar vuelo para cruzar el muro y consolar su llanto!

¡Cuánto me duele no poder tomar su lugar! ¡Cuánto me hiere haber sido tan tonto y permitir que la vileza nos pusiera una trampa tan grande!

¡Oh, crédulo! ¡Oh, imbécil! Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer más que ofrecerle mi compañía e intentar tranquilizarla. ¡Ah!, pero aun me queda un arma y quisiera un poco de música. ¡Traedme algo de música para velar su noche con mi serenata!

Poco tiempo después de mi llegada dejo de escuchar su llanto y no hay más sonido que interrumpa el silencio que nos rodea que el triste canto de la armónica que ella me regaló. Con el pasar de las horas, una idea toma forma en mi mente, no puedo permitir  
que ella sufra más de lo que ya lo ha hecho, su vida ha estado muchísimo más colmada de desdichas que la mía. No, por el amor que le tengo no puedo dejar que caiga en desgracia.

Una paz sombría nos trae la mañana y el sol no muestra su rostro dolorido, su ánimo es tan lúgubre como el mío.

La decisión está tomada. ¡Adiós colegio, jamás pensé que fuera a echarte de menos! ¡Adiós Inglaterra, mi patria! Ahora parto en busca de esa parte de mí ser que falta.

Candy, creo que nunca antes había odiado a alguien de verdad. No hasta ahora que me veo obligado a dejar la paz que había encontrado a tu lado por culpa de los ardides de una persona a la que golpearía hasta calmar mi rabia si no fuera una _dama_.  
Sé que me pedirías que no fuera tan duro con ella, pero la odio, lo juro por mi honor de caballero inglés: ¡con cada fibra de mi corazón, la odio!

¡Adiós Candy! Pecosa, sonriente y hermosa; gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Mi música fue mi despedida. Espero que el destino permita que vuelva a verte en un momento más propicio. Quiero que te sientas orgullosa de mí. Me haré de un nombre propio,  
seré el hombre que mereces y entonces volveré por ti para intentar hacerte tan feliz como tú me has hecho a mí.

¡Adiós, pecosa!

¡Adiós!


End file.
